Dioses Apasionados
by Karo113
Summary: Luego de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Chihaya, Taichi está decidido a confesarse. ¿Podrá hacerlo? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Chihayafuru no me pertenece. Es obra de Yuki Suetsugu, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

* * *

**Dioses Apasionados**

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases de ese día. Chihaya suspiró aliviada y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, agotada luego de un intenso día de tomar notas y memorizar cosas que seguramente aparecerían en el próximo examen. Su sensei le había advertido que si no aprobaba el examen no la dejaría participar en el siguiente torneo de Karuta que se haría en Saitama, aterrada con la idea, Chihaya había decidido estudiar con energías y dar todo de si para aprobar y poder continuar su sueño de convertirse en "Queen" (reina) del Karuta.

Guardó sus cosas en la mochila con lentitud, luego se despidió de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala del club de karuta, era hora de entrenar. Taichi probablemente ya se encontraría allí aunque Kana-chan, "Tsukue-kun" y "Nikuman-kun" llegarían más tarde porque tenían actividades extra después de clases.

Taichi ya se encontraba en el salón donde el equipo de karuta de Mizusawa practicaba todas las tardes. Se acercó a la ventana y miró con aire ausente hacia el cielo azul. Últimamente le había dado vueltas en su cabeza hablar seriamente con Chihaya sobre sus sentimientos pero le horrorizaba el hecho de que ella no sintiera lo mismo y las cosas se volvieran extrañas entre ambos.

Si bien desde pequeños sentía algo especial por ella, hacía poco tiempo que había descubierto que realmente la amaba. Desde ese momento le había costado actuar normalmente frente al grupo. No podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que la joven nombraba a Arata o mirar con mala cara a cualquier chico que observara a Chihaya–conocida como "belleza perdida"— con dobles intenciones.

Estaba seguro que Kana sabía de sus sentimientos por Chihaya porque lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos y lo animaba en silencio. Komano y Nishida estaban enfadados con él porque creían que tenía intenciones amorosas hacia la muchacha amante de la poesía y los kimonos. Suspiró. Sus compañeros de equipo no podían ser más lentos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una enérgica Chihaya que le sonrió decidida y dejó sus cosas a un lado.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Vamos a jugar karuta!

El le sonrió de medio lado y suspiró derrotado.

—De acuerdo. Tú ve a preparar el grabador con la cinta que yo iré por las cartas.

La muchacha colocó ansiosa el cassette dentro del grabador mientras él ordenaba las cartas, Chihaya comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo el poema de los dioses apasionados y Taichi la miró.

—Oye Taichi…—ella le devolvió la mirada y él rápidamente apartó la vista— ¿Crees que pronto podré enfrentarme a Arata?—preguntó emocionada.

El agachó la vista sombrío y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ella lo observó extrañada por su reacción.

— ¿Taichi?

—Dime Chihaya… ¿A ti te gusta Arata?

— ¿Eh?—preguntó sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

—Por favor contesta la pregunta…—le dijo aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se llevó una mano hacia su mentón para pensar mejor su respuesta.

—Mmm. Verás…Yo considero que tengo un vínculo con él pero estoy segura que no es amor…—de repente se sonrojó y susurró bajito—Hay…hay alguien que me gusta…

— ¿Quién?—preguntó Taichi en parte aliviado y también preocupado por saber a quien amaba Chihaya.

— ¡Dejemos de hablar sobre cosas que son vergonzosas!—exclamó ella haciendo un gesto de negación con sus manos—Mejor juguemos ka….

Pero no pudo continuar su frase porque Taichi ya la estaba besando. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida para finalmente llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te amo Chihaya

—Ta-Taichi…—la muchacha amante del karuta en verdad estaba sorprendida de que sus sentimientos fueran los mismos pero de todos modos sonrió y le dio un corto y torpe beso en los labios— ¿Quieres jugar karuta por siempre conmigo?

—Jamás desearía otra cosa—comentó el sonriente mientras volvía a apoderarse de los adictivos labios de Chihaya.

Mientras tanto, fuera del aula el resto del equipo observaba la escena incrédulo—salvo Kana que estaba encantada—Komano se quitó los anteojos pensando en pedir una cita con el oculista por su mala visión mientras que Nishida se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez creyendo que había ido a parar a una realidad paralela.

—"Me alegro que haya podido expresar sus sentimientos Capitán"—pensó Kana en su interior realmente feliz por sus amigos.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa—comentó "porky"—No creo que ellos quieran jugar karuta luego de esto…

—Es cierto…—acotó "tsukue-kun" acomodándose los lentes avergonzado—Parecen muy ocupados…besándose.

Kanade rió y tomó a sus amigos del brazo llevándoselos de allí para darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja recién formada. El amor de ambos sería tan intenso como la pasión que Chihaya sentía por su amado Karuta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de este oneshot tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo =) Me encanta esta serie, y para ser sincera no me disgusta Arata como pareja de Chihaya pero me parece que ella tiene mas "química" con Taichi ;) Dejen Reviews!**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
